


What does it taste like?

by Apartmentfortytwo



Series: PG 13, how incredibly dull. [2]
Category: Supergirl, Supergirl TV Show
Genre: After 2x19 and before 2x20, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Date Night, F/F, Kara and Lena's drunken mess of friends night, Post Jack appearing, Smut, SuperCorp, if that remotely makes sense, kale - Freeform, karlena, luvers, very much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apartmentfortytwo/pseuds/Apartmentfortytwo
Summary: Based on After Sex's scene with Mila Kunis.Kara and Lena hang out, and Kara has too many questions.





	What does it taste like?

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another work for the PG13 series (which if you don't get the reference, my bad, I forgot to explain.) It wasn't a prompt sent to me, but I got the idea from the scene on After Sex. Y'all know which one ;) The series' title is that one because of a line on Carmilla, s2. I'll leave a link to the video of it, so y'all get an idea of why I chose that title. It's everything BUT PG13. 
> 
> Onto another note, I wrote this in a rush, before leaving for dinner with my friend. So I apologize if it has a mistake. I haven't proof-checked it, but I didn't know when I was ever going to be able to post again, considering my computer died and I borrowed my mom's. With nothing more to add, here it is. Smut smut smut. 
> 
> Video: https://youtu.be/03ZkVkojf8U?t=43s

It might have been the environment. Maybe it was the way they were dancing. Maybe the fact that no one was around, power was gone and the music came just from Kara’s phone, but things had escalated quickly from a friendly night together to catch up on the past week. Lena was dancing with Kara, to the infamous remix of the spanish song. Kara seemed to be really into it, and Lena couldn’t help but tag along when a very drunken perky blonde started dancing in front of her, moving the coffee table so they could have more room to move along to the music. Things took almost no time on heating up. Lena’s back was to Kara’s front, and she was mouthing the lyrics, knowing them by heart after listening to them thousands of time. Not that she was ever going to admit it. She did it for Kara. The blonde really seemed to like the song, and it was only fair she listened to it, to give it a chance.    
  
A week into it, Lena had listened to the song and learned the lyrics by heart, singing in the shower occasionally. It was bound to happen when she had alcohol coursing through her veins, taking over her inhibitions and tossing them out of the window. 

 

A pale hand came up to tangle on blonde locks, while Kara simply placed both hands on Lena’s waist, tugging her as close as possible. With a too familiar smirk, Lena continued dancing, placing her free hand on one of Kara’s, never stopping the movement of her hips. It was such a private moment, that Lena was glad they had decided to stay in rather than hit the alien bar. She would’ve never lost her cool in a place like that. But alone, with Kara dancing and holding her like that? She could do anything.    
  
The song came to a stop, and they slowly separated, although unwillingly. Lena chuckled, turning to look at Kara with lustful eyes “That was… Interesting. The last time I danced like that with someone, was with a girl I dated back in London, right out of boarding school.” The blonde blushed, biting onto her lower lip. So many questions rushed through her mind, and she just nodded at Lena, taking a sit as the brunette did, watching her take a sip of her wine.    
  
“So you had girlfriends?” 

 

Lena couldn’t help but almost choke on her drink, some droplets of red wine dripping from her chin, which she stopped, wiping them away with a napkin, with a smug smile. “Did I really strike you as the type that wasn’t into girls?” She asked, with a cocked eyebrow, and just looking into Kara’s blue eyes. Gulping, Kara shook her head, smiling guiltily “Oh well. I do. I’ve dated… One guy in my life.” She held her index up, smiling widely. “Jack.” Lena nodded at Kara’s comment, before downing the rest of her wine. 

 

Yet there it was. Kara’s uneasiness. And Lena knew she was fidgeting with something in that big brain of hers. There was something nagging her. Itching at the tip of her tongue that she just quite didn’t dare talking out loud. “What’s wrong?” She asked, a gentle hand resting on Kara’s knee, uncovered by the summer dress she was wearing. Kara glanced at the hand on her skin, and she felt encouraged to ask. Lena was her friend and her confident. She could ask about anything, and Lena wouldn’t judge her, right? She wouldn’t? 

 

“You can talk to me, you know?” If anything, Lena sounded dead serious, and that just washed away any kind of doubt Kara had about the topic. Nodding, she fixed her glasses and offered an unwavering smile. “What does it taste like?” And Lena can’t help but look puzzled. Was she reading the question wrong? Or was her drunken brain playing tricks with her attraction to Kara? She tilted her head, with a silly smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth “What?” Kara cleared her throat and sighed, hating the fact that she didn’t make herself clear “I’m just curious, you know? And I can’t ask Alex because that’s just--- Weird. So I just wanna know what it tastes like…” Lena is giving her that puzzled look again, and she just can’t help but laugh nervously, clasping her hands together. Lena’s hand is still lingering on her knee, and she now realizes how close they are. She can almost taste the wine off of Lena’s breath, and she just glanced between those inviting red lips and those mesmerizing hazel eyes. “Look. Does it taste like chicken? Does it taste like potatoes? I mean, does it taste like tuna?” 

 

At that last comment, Lena just lifts her hand in the air, dismissing Kara’s comment with it before laying it back where it originally was. Her head prompted by her hand, while her elbow rested on the back of the couch, on a casual manner. Her laughter filled the room, and she just shook her head “Don’t… Ugh, no! It doesn’t taste like tuna, Kara!” More laughter erupted from the CEO, that was doing her hardest not to come off too rude in front of her curious-about-pussy-supposedly-straight crush. Kara simply laughed, tilting her head “Well, it smells like tuna!” Lena just glanced at her, playing with the earring on her lobe, laughing some more at Kara’s train of thoughts.  “ It depends, okay? It depends… It’s always a little different and, and… I guess it’s a little salty… And everybody’s unique-” But Lena’s words were cut off by Kara staring so…  _ Needy  _ at her. “ _ What? _ ” She asked, her Irish accent inevitably coming out, causing Kara to take a deep breath and continue speaking “What do I taste like?”    
  


The blonde’s voice was so loaded with lust and need, that Lena felt a clear shiver run through her spine. It was seductive. Something she had never heard from Kara. Sure, they had a playful banter. They teased each other. But it had never gotten  _ this _ far. She was shocked, but before she could process her own command, it slipped through parted red lips “Spread your legs.” At this, Kara willingly obeyed, sitting back right underneath Lena’s hovering figure. 

 

Red lips found an accelerated pulse point, and Kara felt a lingering, open-mouthed kiss being placed in her weak spot. A small shudder made her tremble, and Lena’s hand disappeared under the hem of the dark red summer dress Kara was wearing. Her lips pulled away from the inviting neck, smiling smugly at the red mark on Kara’s neck, before locking her lustful green eyes with Kara’s desperate blue ones. The blonde knew what was going to happen. 

 

Slender fingers met an engorged clit, over the fabric of Kara’s panties, and Lena grinned knowingly. Kara was turned on from their little dance session. Worrying her lower lip between her teeth, she added pressure, rubbing the bundle of nerves lightly, with the whole purpose of teasing her. Kara’s breath shuddered and she didn’t look away, but tilted her head slightly, letting it rest on the back of the couch, by Lena’s elbow. The CEO grinned, daring to venture her hand into Kara’s panties, before dipping further and parting her folds, groaning slightly at the wetness she felt pooled. Kara’s eyes had closed, but Lena could tell the begging for more was about to tumble down from Kara’s mouth. It looked so inviting, but there was a certain electricity that didn’t let her kiss Kara just yet. 

 

Two digits slid into a welcoming entrance, soaked, allowing Lena to move them in and out, at an easy pace. Her thumb found Kara’s clit, and she applied some pressure, rubbing circles on it, causing Kara to grab onto her wrist, digging her nails on it, on half-crescent moons on the pale skin. Lena knew what it meant. She wanted more. And so she complied. More pressure. More speed. She could feel Kara about to come, and all she did was curl her fingers on her way out, to reach the spot she knew would send Kara into the abyss of her orgasm. It did. Kara came, hard. A white hot wave covering her body, while her walls clenched around Lena’s fingers. Truth be told, she had to keep herself in check not to break Lena’s fingers with the strength of her muscles. 

 

A few minutes later, Kara’s eyes opened and she glanced at Lena, who carefully removed her fingers from Kara’s panties all-together, and dipped them into her mouth, smiling smugly. The flavor coated her mouth, and she hummed, looking at the awaiting blonde.

  
“You taste  _ so _ fucking good.” 


End file.
